


this war is our war [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Gen, HBO War Trinity, M/M, and you can't do anything about it, babe/roe, brad/nate - Freeform, but OTPs just accidently pop in, but let's pretend it's gen, meant to be gen, sledge/snafu - Freeform, wixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is full of wars fought for a hundred reasons // Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori (How sweet and honourable it is to die for one's country, Wilfred Owen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this war is our war [video]

**Author's Note:**

> For fandom combat 2013, HBO team  
> Music: Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out


End file.
